The present invention relates to a novel bis-biguanide compound having germicidal activity and a disinfectant composition containing the same. ##STR2## is a bis-biguanide compound developed in 1954 as a disinfectant. This compound exhibits disinfecting or germicidal activities on a wide range of general bacteria and is widely used because of its quick effect and low toxicity. Especially, it is used as a gluconate salt, which has high solubility in water, for disinfection of hands and fingers in hospitals, body skin to be operated on, and medical instruments, particularly surgical instruments.
However, chlorhexidine has a defect that it is less effective against some Gram-negative bacteria, especially Pyocyaneus bacilli, typical of which is Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Furthermore, recently Pyocyaneus bacillus strains and Pseudomonas cepacia strains, which are resistant to this disinfectant, have been reported to be a problem in medical institutions. Chlorhexidine sometimes causes shock symptoms when it is administered to mucous membranes in a conventional concentration. Therefore, administration thereof to mucous membranes other than conjunctivae is now prohibited.
Under these circumstances, a substitute for chlorhexidine which retains the wide antibacterial spectrum of chlorhexidine and possesses germicidal effect and medial applicability superior to that of chlorhexidine has been sought. Thus, there is a demand for a novel chlorhexidine-type disinfectant for medical use which can be used in a concentration low enough to be safely applicable to mucous membranes, has improved germicidal activity especially against Pyocyaneus bacillus strains, against which chlorhexidine is no longer effective, and is suitable for use as a topical disinfectant for surgical operations.